Chatmasters
(Made by Sten123) Welcome to Chatmasters, home of one of the best chats on Kongregate. Upon entry, please present your tickets, and you shall be return with a nice, warm welcoming. Or, more likely, somebody saying "GTFO". Chatmasters can be a nice place, at times, however it isn't always the nicest place to be. With a regular influx of trolls, it would be one of the worst chats around, apart from the brilliant users at the other end of the scale - there are quite a lot of good people in between the not-so-good. You just have to look.. Better behaved regulars means a healthier chat! User lists are to be sorted alphabetically. Chatmasters' Mods: Chatmasters generally only has two regular mods, Sten123 (room owner) and Phammen11. '2DArray' Visit 2DArray's Profile (2D, Array) Used to own Chatmasters. Never shows up, but he's a nice guy. He has a second account "3DArray", along with pleasent games such as Spewer. 'Aussieborn' Visit Aussieborn's profile (Aussie, Aus) An ex-regular mod in Chatmasters, a fun-loving character who can keep the trolls in line. 'Chaos_J' Visit Chaos_J's Profile (Cj, chaos) A fellow friendly Chatmasters user who founded the Chatmasters Wiki. There's not much bad to say about him. It's very likely to give you a helping hand in anything possible in his knowledge. Quote: *pulls up pants* alright, time to straighten out you whippersnappers narutorules7777: Chaos, stop acting like an old fart. 'InsomniacDreamer' Visit Ins' Profile! (Ins, Insomniac) Another ex-regular-mod, however only really used to be active in the chat due to excessive modcalls. 'Phammen11' Nobody knows anything about him, but he's always playing Heroes of Gaia while supposedly afk. He is the Zombie. Alive, but dead. 'Sten123' Visit Sten123's Profile http://cdn4.kongregate.com/user_avatars/0016/7828/S_Birds1.png Sten123's avatar (Stencil, Stenny, Stennie S-DAWG) - Now owns this chatroom. Go congratulate him, preferably in caps. Helped reconstruct this page! Sten is the nicest british fellow you'll ever meet in Chatmasters. To continue, Sten is very good at AFK'ing and a good Drone. He likes warm summer days Cold Rainy days, and tea. Sten also likes to * shrug* alot, it's his answer to most things, he also is an avid facepalmer, and facedesker. :D Catch Phrase: Meh. :P >.< Some quotes: "Chaos_J: Hai Sten ^_^ Sten123: Sten? Who's Sten? Hi, Sten!" ---- HatredProphet:I shouldn't be laughing this hard. Sten123:I shouldn't be this hard. ---- Sten123:I put strikethroughs in the heart of my enemy's failgrammarz. 'Other Mods' Many other mods come and visit (due to excessive modcalls) such as zaraki...Modfriendis where you can catch all of the other moderators who occasionally become called in. Regulars: Ah, the regulars, villagers of the land, come in all different attitudes and species. Maybe one of these guys will be your friend one day....or one of them will tell you to "GTFO!!". We'll see what happens.... 4thPerson Visit 4thPerson's Profile (4th) A rather quiet fellow who is a good friend of iPraise. Ashxox (Ash, ashton, ashlita, ashley) A bright, young, and energetic new addition to Chatmasters. She's a little fiesty though, so don't think you can just roll over on her. She is currently married to L3xiiLuV, so if you decide to mess with ash, be prepared to face the consequences. "A wise man once said......fck it." 'AssaultTheWeak' Poględaj tko će tębi pošćeno vyjebat brata. (Assault, ATW, "Eunice") Some clinically insane Eastern European who likes to hurt people. A lot. If you're not one of his friends on CM, talking to him is not recommended. He will find you, burn your house and declare war to your country. Likes to talk about cars, murder and "potato juice". Other than that he's a pretty nice guy. Sometimes. Maybe. But not when you spell something wrong, because he's a grammar Nazi. He likes to swear using cyrillic letters. Also, his girlfriend ex has had a distinctly Russian look about her. He is currently trying to solve the world's biggest mystery: "Who was phone?". BombSquadCrew Visit BombSquadCrew's Profile (Blacky, Bomb, Bomby, Bambi, Bombie, Jason) A very wide known regular in Chatmasters. He is working his way up from being the most hated person in CM. And failing at it. Never really gets on very well with xMRx. Oh dear... Quote: You know, there's a saying.....I just don't know what it is. =3 'Chloeandthehawk' Visit Chloeandthehawk's Profile (Chloe, Woman) The original first girl of chatmasters, one of the older membes who likes to drop off of the planet and show up randomly here and there. Do not piss her off. She is a grammar nazi. She will call you out on anything you say. 'Vado_' [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Double_O_Hughes Oh hai, a link to my profile! ] (Dj_jazzy_jeff, Dj jizzy jizz, Jeff, "Jimmy") This lovely little fella is truly a master of trolling. Also he's white. No seriously, he's black and he will remind you oft that quite often. Likes to greet people by yelling "PISS!" and if you do or say something that he considers to be incredibly stupid, he will tell you to go snort anthrax. "You're stupid, go snort anthrax, please." -Jimmy. 'Edyy214' Visit Edyy214's Profile. (Edwin, DO NOT CALL HIM EDDY!) A very known Chatmasters user who has been off for awhile. Last time we saw him, he was attempting to better himself. We'll see the results of his redemption when/if he comes back. 'Eniyikedi' Hello :D (Eni, He (not preferred), She, Eniyikedi, "Ana-Maria") She lives in fgtland and so she has a weird timezone. She doesn't like giving out personal info, so there won't be too much relevant stuff here. also likes making people lose The Game. Quotes: eniyikedi: AND YOU OWE ME AssaultTheWeak: Uh. AssaultTheWeak: What for? eniyikedi: idk eniyikedi: You probably do AssaultTheWeak: Good point. 'EuropaIV' Visit EuropaIV's Profile (Europa, Nick) Also somewhat helped with this page. One of the only decent yet crazy (at times) citizens left in chatmasters, EuropaIV always does his best to keep chat under control when a moderator is unavailable. He also listens to excellent music, and likes long walks on the beach(HE DOES! xD) anti-governmental rhetoric. He is currently helping to perform chemotherapy(in the form of making the said cancer cells feel uncomfortable in chat and leave on their own accord) on chatmasters with Chloe. Formed the Kewl Krew (informally) with Chloeandthehawk to combat a renewed presence of pre-pubescent online relationships and the cancer that spawns from these groups was becoming increasingly powerful. The cancer needed to be stopped, and when Europa noticed the formation of the massive tumor "Kool Crew", he decided something needed to be done. So on a half-baked idea, Swiftrift(Luke) and Europa(Nick) decided to form the Kewl Krew to bring Kongregatian justice to Chatmasters. Oh, yeah and he adores Kristi<3 'HatredProphet' (Hatred, Prophet, DeraH, DertaH,) Dark fellow, Worships Satan (Who doesn't?!) and hates trolls and people in general, and the occasional xMRx (Fgt). In short, HatredProphet is one of the true Chatmasters, but don't expect to get too friendly! Hasn't been seen chatting for a while :/ Quote: Swiftrift: Watching hatred insult people is like watching... A professional do something entertaining... iPraise Visit iPraise's Profile (Praise, iP, ippi) One of our fellow friends of chatmasters who's more than happy to be your friend. He will appear at the most opportune times to crash down on a noobish moron and make them feel like crap at home. He will try to be your friend, but doesn't have any interest in starting shit storms. His name refers to his religious views, but he doesn't like to talk/debate religion. It just creates a problem he doesn't like to handle very much. Religious tolerance. Ftw. Quote: HunterScott013: im a jew im pretty odd for one though iPraise: Haaah. Jews. L3xiiLuV Visit Lexii's Profile (Lexii, Lex) Lexii is a very active girl of Chatmasters. Everyone seems very nice to her, and she seems nice to everyone else....sorta. You'll catch her around for quite some time though. 'Magozi' Profile (Maqozi, Fagozi, Magofag, Mag, Mhoxi) Magozi is a guy who has over 10000 alts and 450 personalities. He is a total badge freak, and has sex loves anything with an asshole. Especially babies. 'Sorynis' (Austin, Sory) Profile He's a guy who always plays Monster's Den: Book of Dread every time you check his profile. Somehow he manages to fit getting badges from other games in between, however. 'StellarEclipse' (Brandon) He's a guy, so don't think otherwise. 'Swiftrift' Visit Swiftrift's Profile (Swift, Luke) Swift is the normal pothead of Chatmasters. He has just recently found a new love for fluffy animals, he is also being scouted in 5 different states for theft/ grand theft auto. 'xMRx' Visit xMRx's profile (Logan, xM, MRx, MR, xMRx, Xfgtx GayAssNigga) OH GOD PKA WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE. Define female: Does not have a penis. <-- Close enough? You can't hum when you're holding your nose closed ;D - LaurenRosee About Chatmasters......At Night. (CAN) So you might be asking to yourself right about now: "What is this CAN?! Can I open it? Can I eat what's inside of it?" "Can I empty mah tank in it??!".... well, I can tell you right now that you can't open CAN, we hope you don't eat anyone/anything in CAN, and if you empty your tank in it, everyone/everything will avoid you, but you can really enjoy it. CAN stands for Chatmasters At Night, and it's probably the most relaxing time of Chatmasters :D and specifically when I say dark, I mean Chatmasters GMT-EST (timezones) In CAN, you can expect a nice conversation going on, and the nicest of mods dropping by who also loves to take part of the convo, cuz hey! We're Chatmasters!!.....at night... You can expect some of the regular day regs in CAN aswell, but the best part....there are hardly any trolls!....It's kinda like the opposite of Chatmasters in the day...kinda ironic eh? -All moderators are encouraged to keep extra watch on trolls, as there are evidently many of them. -All shall follow the Kongregate Conduct Chatmasters News Local and recent news in the Chatmasters Chatroom by the Chatmasters, for the Chatmasters. If you have any interesting information, tell Chaos_J or any other helpers of this page. 7th December, 2010 ''' *Room ownership passed from 2DArray to Sten123. *Rough re-format and re-write of this wiki entry. ''2'6th December, 2010 *Most regulars are now in Chaos Theory. If chat is dead, go there.